


Soft Prinxiety ft. Virgil's amazing singing voice

by disaster_queer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Danger Days (The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys), Gen, Music, My Chemical Romance References, Nicknames, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Platonic Prinxiety - Freeform, Post-Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Roman likes one MCR album and that's Danger Days, Singing, Virgil is half disappointed, Virgil listens to MCR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_queer/pseuds/disaster_queer
Summary: Virgil's not having the best day, and Roman just wants to watch disney.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 34





	Soft Prinxiety ft. Virgil's amazing singing voice

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt from out-casted-angel

Virgil fidgeted anxiously with his hoodie sleeve, then reached up to adjust his headphones. He’d been mostly listening to his usual playlist, with a few new songs sprinkled in here and there, but he felt like if he heard one more note, he would explode. Thomas had just texted Nico to see if they wanted to hang out, and there hadn’t been a reply. That was three hours ago. 

Virgil wasn’t stupid. He knew he couldn’t expect Nico to reply instantly, the other man did have a life beyond Thomas, but why in the world was it bothering him so much?

He hit pause on his music, and jumped out of his chair, landing hard on the floor. He began pacing back and forth, the familiar path well-worn into his muscle memory. He felt like there were so many words he wanted to say, but none of them were coming out. His throat felt like it was closing up, and the shadows at the corners of his room seemed to stretch, darkening and lengthening. Virgil forced a deep breath.  _ In for four, hold for seven, out for eight,  _ he reminded himself. It had been a while since he’d had an… episode, and he wasn’t going to break the streak.

Once he was sure enough that he’d calmed down enough, Virgil dropped back into his chair. He reached for his iPod, and connected it to the sound system Roman had insisted on installing for him after he’d told the Light Sides his name. Scrolling through his playlist, he gave up and hit shuffle play. He was having the music equivalent of the weird feeling when you’re hungry, but nothing in the fridge seems edible. 

A guitar intro he was well-acquainted with began playing, the almost dissonant chords echoing around the room. Virgil couldn’t place the song, but he knew it was exactly what he wanted to hear. The first words of the song began to play, and the title immediately jumped into Virgil’s mind. All the Angels by MCR. Without quite making the decision to, he started singing along at the beginning of the chorus.

“‘Cause all the angels say, ooh, ooh, you are all to blame. ‘Cause all the angels say, ooh, ooh, you are all to blame.” Virgil turned up the volume, the feeling of not knowing what to say gone. “She went alone, and went to the emergency. And parked her car in the dark.”

He missed the next two lines, but returned at “You might just say goodbye.” After repeating the chorus again, he found himself at his favorite part of the song. 

“And would you maybe figure it out, would you still  _ explain _ ?” He poured all the emotion he could into the last word. “And if she said she was sorry now, would you still  _ complain? _ ” His voice cracked, and spent the remainder of the verse laughing at himself. Virgil regained some semblance of not dying of laughter right after the final chorus ended, and as the guitar chords faded into silence, he noticed someone in his doorway. 

_ I can’t believe I didn’t lock the door. Is whoever it is going to make fun of me for singing? They’re going to tease me about my music taste aren’t they, I should have just used my headphones. Wait, did I annoy them with the loud singing? Is that what this is about? _ Virgil’s mind was jumping from worry to worry at the speed of light. 

He managed to focus long enough to notice the familiar red sash and white princely outfit, and his panic slowly drained.  _ Oh, it’s just Roman. _

Roman cleared his throat and shuffled his feet. “Greetings, My Chemically Imbalanced Romance! I came to ask you if you wanted to have a Disney movie marathon with me, but it seems you are a bit preoccupied. I’ll- I’ll come back later.” He moved to back out of the room, but Virgil caught his arm. 

“No- It’s alright,” Virgil said quickly. He didn’t want Roman to leave just yet. “You can stay?” He didn’t mean for it to be a question, but it came out as one anyways.

“You sure?” Roman asked. “I know you’re worried about Nico not texting back yet-”

“Yeah,” Virgil replied, then hesitated.  _ Was that too much?  _ It seemed okay, as Roman was grinning, and he seemed happier now. 

“Riddle me this, Hot Topic: Did I hear you  _ singing _ just now?” Virgil tensed. 

“Yeah,” he muttered, looking anywhere but at Roman. “Why’s that your business, anyway?”  _ Don’t make fun of me, don’t make fun of me, don’t- _

“It sounded... nice.”

Virgil stared at Roman in surprise. “I thought you didn’t like MCR.” 

“Well, you see, Gerard Gay, I don’t. All but one of their albums are too  _ gloomy  _ and  _ screamy _ for my preferences. But I  _ do _ like your voice.” Virgil didn’t know what to say, so he settled on:

“All but one? I didn’t know the great Sir Sing-a-Lot liked  _ any _ albums by My Chem.” Virgil was half teasing, but he was surprised.  _ It’s probably Danger Days. _

“Danger Days, of course!” 

“I knew it,” Virgil shook his head in mock disappointment. “You finally listen to an emo band and you pick the most cheerful album they have.”

“What did you expect?” Roman laughed. 

They walked to the corner of his room where the TV and small sectional couch formed a little nook where Virgil would spend time reading or binge-watching Avatar when he wanted to get away. 

Roman plopped onto the soft pillows, dragging Virgil down with him. 

“What movie do you want to watch first?” Virgil asked tentatively. 

“Hmm… How about Mulan? Mulan is a genderfluid icon!” Roman said exuberantly. 

“Works for me,” Virgil smiled, leaning into Roman’s shoulder as the princely side loaded the movie and hit play. As the opening credits rolled, Roman put his arm around Virgil’s shoulders. 

“By the way… thanks, Ro.” 

“Anytime, Virgil.” 


End file.
